My Personal Remedy
by Rosalie1.0
Summary: Deidara is haunted constantly by dreams of an orange-masked fellow Akatsuki member. Deidara fears that when Tobi finds out what Sasori has done to him, the hyper active man will hate him, but that is not the case. Tobi loves his Sempai very much. TobixDei, short little part of unwilling sexual acts(SasoxDei), happy ending! :D


__**Heyo~ So, as a surprise for you all, I am going through my other accounts on fanfiction sites and posting stories here!~ These, keep in mind, are from YEARS ago! So my writing style is really weird/different. xD Lol. Anyways. So yeah. Enjoy.**

_Original Author's note: Thanks to CrazyNekoKitten for writing the original to this; I went back and added a whole lot of detail... plot::ALL HERS! This does contain yaoi! As for the rape warning? Not really detailed... I don't own Naruto or Akatsuki and all that jazz(sadly) =P ily, Dei!_

~The Beginning~

Deidara rolled over in his sleep... He opened an eye only to wish that he hadn't. His dream was over, it was just another morning, and he had to face the object of his desires once more. Not that he would ever **dare** to tell this person...

GOD no.

Not wanting to wake up and face the world yet, he closed his peaking eye and then thought of the dream, willing it to replay... just once more...

Tobi had curled up next to him, cuddling to the blonde haired artist's side, effectively nuzzling into his neck, fitting perfectly; like they were made for each other. Missing pieces to a puzzle, found, that finally completes the mystery picture after years of work, loves meant to be together, yin and yang; Hell, cheese on nachos! Deidara soon found that his arm was wrapped around Tobi's slender body, pulling the two closer, making Tobi lean in...

Only to wake up before their lips connected. This frustrated Deidara to the point of no return. Throwing his Akatsuki cloak on with an aggravated sigh, he stormed out of the room, intending to find some breakfast only to find his dream's lover half way down the hall. Apparently the baka saw Deidara first and was running off to hide, scared that his Sempai was in a killing mood. Silly Tobi. "I could never hurt you, yeah," Deidara told himself, wishing that Tobi could hear him. The sad thing was, Deidara meant those words... Once Deidara settled down with a bowl of cereal, he took one look at it and didn't feel like eating. He set it on the table, Kisame saying that he would it eat if the "blonde pansy" wouldn't. Frustration from the constant Tobi dreams and Kisame's constant insulting him, Deidara went to his daily art making.

The explosions weren't as loud, nor the colours as vibrant as usual, but it was still art... right? Eventually it was mid-afternoon and Sasori came into Deidara's room prompting him for a mission Pein had set for them as Deidara grabbed a few of his recent creations and left.

The mission went without a hitch, even if Deidara was almost constantly tired. Sasori wanted to cover a lot of ground in a little bit of time, so he forced Deidara to fly them as far as he could for as long as his partner could bear it. Then, the puppet master would take the shorter watch time, always leaving the clay artist with the longer of the two.

Other than this one little issue, it was an okay trip to their destination... Until the return trip...

~Used~

Deidara had just touched down from his flying bird in a lonesome forest, them being well away from their destination after their mission was completed, and Sasori had told him to rest. As soon as Deidara was finally about to fall into a fitful sleep someone started ripping his cloak off with a kunai, the sound of metal ripping through the soft fabric. The blonde-haired boy tried was struggling profusely, but to no avail, he was tied up with some type of invisible string... Chakra strings?!

"N-No Donna!" the younger one gasped, clearly flustered by what the red haired-ex-sand ninja was doing to him. "What the hell are you doing, yeah?! There'd better be a good explanation, as well!" His captor only replied with a mater-of-fact like statement of, "I'm stripping you, baka," and a knowing smirk...

Deidara fought and struggled all he could against the more dominant ninja, only to fail. His cries of protests grew louder and Sasori's smirk grew with the satisfaction of his uke's struggling as both of the men's cloths were removed and thrown away, without care. No one heard the screams or cries of Deidara... and so he was soon claimed by Akasuna no Sasori.

Deidara was only too glad to return to the Akatsuki hideout because after they returned, Sasori was sent out on a personal mission. This was secretly pleasing to Deidara, because God only knows how badly the artist didn't want to go through what happened the previous night again. The torture. The pain he was put through... Excruciating. But the worst part was that he felt broken and empty... two feelings he had never really experienced before.

Not soon after Sasori had left on his own mission had Deidara lost his mind. He thought himself worthless, therefore he didn't make art... He sat in his room, feeling broken. Unknowingly, Deidara had accidentally caught a certain someone's attention with this weird behavior. Tobi's attention. He worried for his Sempai day and night; and then on the third day of worrying, the shy, innocent boy approached the dangerously beautiful ninja that seceded from Iwagakure.

"S-sempai...? Tobi is worried. Please tell Tobi what's wrong with his Sempai..." he begged, childishly. Deidara just ignored him, lying with his back on the bed, one leg bent, the other laying down casually, with his arms behind his head; mindlessly staring at the ceiling. Tobi crossed his arms defiantly, "Tobi's not leaving."

Neither of the two Akatsuki members budged. Soon, Tobi got bored so he wandered around Deidara's room idle-like, but, as he said: he never left. Soon the masked one's anticipation grew and he began to get restless, "Sempai..." he whined, sitting by the seemingly frozen Deidara and took his hand in Dei's, but nothing changed... Deidara didn't move an inch. After a few minutes, the blonde removed his hand from the darker haired's grasp and flipped to his side, back facing to.

Tobi ran his hand along Deidara's side and back gently, as if one false move could break this gorgeous porcelain doll. "Please tell..." This time, Deidara rolled onto his face, farther away from Tobi, then flipped to stare at the ceiling once more while muttering something inaudible. "What was that?" Tobi asked, with his head cocked to the side in curiosity. "I said stop, un. You'd hate me if you knew, yeah..." Tobi just shook his head, and slowly pulled off his mask, "Sempai never knew... Tobi could never hate Deidara..." then, just then, before Deidara could make the question "what?" form on his pale lips, Tobi had leaned in and kissed those same soft lips. Much to Deidara's dismay, Tobi had left, muttering a flustered string of apologies before the artist even had a chance to deepen the kiss.

Only, Tobi didn't know that as soon as he was out of hearing distance... Deidara broke out into a sob and cried himself to sleep that night.

~Awkward~

The next day, Tobi and Deidara were sent out in search of Sasori. The fly to where Akasuna was said to have been deported was awkward; as the only thing that Deidara could think of was what Sasori had done to him the night of their returning to the hideout after one mission not so long ago and Tobi, who only made things that much more awkward. As they neared the place the redhead was said to be, Deidara slowed the bird down and reflexively moved closer to Tobi. This caused a blush to taint Tobi's usually pale features, but the mask hid his face, so Deidara hadn't noticed. The bird landed... "T-Tobi... I d-don't wanna go, yeah.." he whimpered. "Why not? We have to go find No Donna... Pein-Sama's orders..." Tobi replied, sadly. "N-No Donna..." but that was all Tobi heard. The usually hyperactive Tobi helped a protesting Deidara off of the bird, but he only clung to Tobi's side, whimpering, "d-don't let him h-hurt me again... please..." Deidara might as well have been on his knees, begging at this point... Tobi had never seen this side of his Sempai before, and it kind of frightened him... The blond buried his face into Tobi's cloak, then whispered, "he raped me..."

Tobi just about blew a gasket, had it not been for the already mentally scarred Deidara holding onto him, as if that if he ever let go, he'd disappear forever. No one hurts Tobi's Sempai. No one. Especially No Donna.

The story told was that one ninja from Konohagakure and another from Sunagakure killed Akasuna no Sasori... but Tobi and Deidara knew the truth... they killed Sasori that night.

~Official~

Tobi's dream came true: he was an Akatsuki member. All for the one person he wants most... but he didn't have this person-couldn't have this person. Not like he wanted, at least...

Deidara felt better after Sasori died... Only a little, though. He had screwed things up with Tobi and now all he could think about was how alone he actually was in this large world... "What am I going to do, hmm...?" he talked to himself with a sigh for the billionth time...

Tobi crawled into his bed, sighing to himself and thinking, "this is going to be a long night..." It was the night after he had gotten back from "searching" for Sasori... He had gotten rid of Sasori and Deidara was safe, and yet... he still felt empty. As soon as Tobi was nodding off, he felt the bed shift, and someone crawling in beside him. The childish boy sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eye groggily and then noticed who it was... "Sempai...?" he asked, sleepily, but hopeful. "Un?" came Deidara's quiet reply, thus making Tobi's heart race. "Sempai...!" Tobi's face lit up with excitement.

Deidara smiled back at his now happy Tobi and pulled him back into a laying position, giving the brunette a peck on the cheek and a 'goodnight, hmm.' Tobi's only response was snuggling into Deidara's torso... a perfect fit, just has he had ever imagined it. Just as it was meant to be.

"Love you, yeah..."

"Tobi loves Sempai more~"


End file.
